Weight control is a problem faced by many people, particularly in the United States where food is abundant. Foods high in animal fat, such as red meat, and high in carbohydrate content, such as sugars and starches, are avoided or consumed in moderate amounts by one who is seeking to lose or control his weight. Special diets are often prescribed for such persons.
Typically, there is a time lag between the entry of food into the digestive track and the assimilation of nutrients into the blood stream. As much as twenty minutes may be required from the time that food reaches the stomach lining for it to be digested and absorbed into the blood stream. In response to absorption of nutrients into the blood stream, a message of nourishment is transmitted to the hunger center of the brain, which triggers a sensation of being full. Accordingly, the rapid ingestion of foods until the hunger sensation is satisfied will invariably lead to excessive food intake because of the inherent time lag. In view of the foregoing it is generally recommended that solid foods be chewed thoroughly so that the digestive process can be accelerated in addition to slowing down the actual rate of food consumption. Generally, the smaller the particles of food that are taken into the digestive tract the more rapid is the assimilation of nutrients into the blood stream, which results in a feeling of satisfaction with less food intake.